Graveyard Fight
by nsheldonb
Summary: Andromeda and Narcissa run into each other and hate is spilled from one's mouth. Hermione banishes her from the graveyard for talking ill of the dead, no matter who they were, they died for something they believed in. Written for The Build-A-Bear Challenge, Stuffing. AU Disclaimer: I don't anything, but the idea! It all goes to JK Rowling! No beta! Mention of character deaths


**Build- A- Bear Challenge**

**Stuffing** _(Average Stuffing: Write a story of 500- 1000 words)_

**Graveyard Fight**

Narcissa looked at the graveyard. She fiddled with the flowers she held. Before she went to the grave, she had asked a flower shop owner from the Muggle world to give her flowers to represent certain things. The florist was more than happy to help.

To represent Bellatrix before she went to the dark side, Narcissa wanted a flower that represented childishness; a yellow Buttercup. Four small little petals that were like Bellatrix's bright golden smile when they would play in the snow or they would dress up in their mother's clothes.

A cherry blossom represented good education and spiritual beauty. Bellatrix was well versed in spells of all sorts. When she was nine years- old, she had found a wand and started to steal books to learn spells already. Of course, Bellatrix was a natural in almost all spells. Though she had flawless skin and her eyes sparkled like a thousand stars, before she went crazy, it was her spiritual beauty that made her stand out. Her soul was pure and clean, untouched by the dark when she was a child. Flowers bloomed at her feet when she was apparently two years- old, her first sign of magic.

Bright orange flowers called Crown Imperial represented powerfulness, mightiness. She was a strong woman, which showed through both the First and Second Wizarding War. At the age of fourteen, she had already learned wandless magic. At sixteen, she learned how to do silent _and_ wandless magic at the _same_ time. There was a reason why the Dark Lord loved Bellatrix so much. She was so powerful and it wasn't just her wand work. Her aura was powerful, she could not easily be defeated.

The last flower that Narcissa held for Bellatrix was a pink and white mixed rose. The florist gave her a quote: _I love you still and will always love you_. This flower represented how Narcissa felt about her sister the most. No matter what Bellatrix had gotten into or what stupid things she had done, Narcissa loved her. Though she hated working for Voldemort, Narcissa refused to abandon her dear sister to those other men. Of course, she knew that the Dark Lord would protect Bellatrix, but he wouldn't be around her all the times. Narcissa made sure to always track Bellatrix everywhere she went, in case she was _ever_ in danger. They were sisters. Bellatrix was the youngest, but the most mature and most powerful of all her sisters.

Narcissa swallowed her sob and walked through the graveyard to give Bellatrix her four kinds of flowers. She tried to ignore all the other graves and their names, but couldn't help to occasionally look at them and think. It easily could have been her name on one of those cold, gray, lifeless tombstones. Instead though, it were the names of others, one being her dear Bellatrix.

Before Narcissa was able to continue, she caught the name of one of the tombstones and stopped.

_Here lies_

_Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks_

_4 January, 1973- 2 May, 1998_

_Order of the Phoenix Member, Beloved Student_

_Fighter for the Light Side_

Narcissa looked at her grave one more time then started move. Before she could start walking towards Bellatrix's grave, a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"What the hell were you doing looking at her grave!?" A voice, all too familiar to Narcissa's (even after twenty or so years) shouted at her.

Narcissa shook the hand off her shoulder and turned to look at Andromeda, the eldest of the Black family now. She was wearing a black cloak, just like Narcissa. She held flowers, just like Narcissa. She was visiting the graveyard, just like Narcissa. The thing that was different between them at just that moment was their feelings. Narcissa was calm, irritated, and tired. She just wanted to put flowers on Bellatrix's grave, then she would leave. Andromeda was irritated, disgusted, and furious. She had come to lay flowers on her daughter's grave, but instead she found her younger sister looking at her daughter's grave.

"It just caught my interest. I'm going to leave now," Narcissa bluntly told her. She didn't want to fight with Andromeda in the graveyard. This was a sacred place and she didn't want any more fighting to done in a place where those we died _fighting_ laid at rest.

"NO!" Andromeda shouted, catching Narcissa by the wrist before she could move. "You have NO right to desecrate my daughter's grave! _YOUR_ sister killed her!"

"She's your sister as well," Narcissa said through gritted teeth. She _refused_ to say anything spiteful. There was _no way_ she would get banished from the grave.

Andromeda continued to spit venom at Narcissa about loyalty, family, and honor. When Andromeda told Narcissa had _no RIGHT_ to be at the graveyard, Narcissa snapped.

"_NO RIGHT?!_ I have _EVERY_ right to place flowers on Bellatrix's grave! She is my _sister_ and that's that! Though you way not want to place flowers on the grave, that gives _you NO right_ to spit those words at me!" Narcissa screamed and shouted at Andromeda, tired of Andromeda painting herself as the victim. "I _LOST_ a sister, someone I _CARE_ about! This graveyard is to honor the memories of _**EVERYONE**_ who _died_ during the wars! You are _dead_ to me because of what you said about her!"

By the time Narcissa was done with her speech, she was panting. Andromeda looked shocked, but also angry. They soon heard soft footsteps coming towards them.

"Alright," a voice said. "What's going on here? Didn't you two read the sign? Fighting and ruining someone's memory in this graveyard gets you a banishment!" Hermione shouted at the two woman, more than twenty years her senior.

"Nothing," Narcissa said. She then left and walked to Bellatrix's grave to lay her flowers. Both Narcissa and Andromeda left their flowers on the respected graves then apparted, not saying a single word.


End file.
